Memristive devices are electrical switches that can retain a state of internal resistance based on an applied voltage and current. See, for example, Yang et al., “Memristive Devices for Computing: Mechanisms, Applications and Challenges,” USLI Process Integration 8 at the 224th Electrochemical Society Meeting (October 27-Nov. 1, 2013) (7 pages). Memristive devices have gained significant interest for accelerated machine learning applications.
Memristive devices need to have the following characteristics. Memristive devices have to be non-volatile and capable of storing a continuously variable resistance value. This resistance can be tuned up and down using current or voltage pulses. Memristive device resistance needs to be symmetrically tunable, meaning that when + or − voltage pulses are applied to the device, the resistance moves up or down by roughly the same magnitude.
There is a need for creating a device which can have these resistive switching characteristics.